The chemistry proposed within is concerned with generating reactive intermediates (e.g. carbon and nitrogen radicals) from the combination of transition metal reagents with organic substrates. In particular, we are interested in using early transition metal radicals to generate intermediates that are still attached to the metal via some metal-ligand interaction. We also propose a route for generating metal bound nitrogen radicals from the addition of nitric oxide to diamagnetic metal alkyls. The primary goal of the proposed research is the development of new and convenient routes to several classes of biologically important organonitrogen compounds and related materials. The majority of these compounds will be assembled via carbon-carbon bond forming reactions. Employing this strategy, a new route to vicinal diamines via the coupling of nitriles is presented along with proposed routes to; aminocyclopropanes, - alpha-amino ketones (or ketals), alpha- and beta-amino acids, alpha-diketones, dienes and a variety of nitrogen containing heterocycles. We also propose a "one-pot" carbonyl homolgation reaction along with a convenient route to terminal olefins from nitriles.